


Both Of You?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Stetopher Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Married Chris Argent/Peter Hale, POV Stiles, Polyamory, Polygamy, Stetopher Week, Stetopher Week 2017, Stiles is a barista, meet cute, stiles is bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: When Stiles first got the job it was because it seemed easy. He liked drinking coffee so why wouldn’t he like making coffee? He also really liked talking, knew he was outgoing and sociable. Besides it wasn’t like you needed a degree to be a barista, so he could get in with his zero job experience and crappy availability.He’s content, really. His job is good, his courses are good and he likes the direction his degree is taking. He’s happy, but then, of course, love has to fuck it all up.





	Both Of You?

**Author's Note:**

> ' October 24th - Popular Settings. 
> 
> Coffee Shop AU, Bakery, Bookstore, basically if the popular ships have 500 of that kind of fluffy meeting trope, that’s what this prompt is for. Make it cute, make it fluff, or shit don’t, make it awful, make it angsty. I’m not your mom. '
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out the rest of the weeks prompts, right here!](http://tridom.tumblr.com/post/166440096409/stetopher-week-prompts)

When Stiles first got the job it was because it seemed easy. He liked drinking coffee so why wouldn’t he like making coffee? He also really liked talking, knew he was outgoing and sociable. Besides it wasn’t like you needed a degree to be a barista, so he could get in with his zero job experience and crappy availability.

And it had been easy. Stiles was used to moving around a lot, and moving fast, so doing both while at work wasn’t that much of hardship for him. It probably didn’t hurt that he’d gotten kinda hot during college. His face had turned sharp, he’d went to a proper hair stylist and he got ‘hipster glasses’ when he got tired of always wearing his contacts. He wore tighter clothes and he knew he had a great ass. Aside from all that his general level of self confidence had slowly raised, and he finally held himself like he was _worth_ something.

So he likes his job fair enough. He likes that he can constantly talk with new people, help those get his much loved caffeine. He likes seeing all the faces, the different people and demographics who enjoy the smaller brand he works for. And he likes that he can work around school, can make enough money that he no longer has to rely on his father or his savings, that if he wants a new comic book or needs new jeans that he can actually buy them.

He’s content, really. His job is good, his courses are good and he likes the direction his degree is taking. He’s _happy_ , but then, of course, _love_ has to fuck it all up.

You see, Stiles has been successfully flirting with the Full Suit and Designer Watch Wearing Daddy for the last four months, and he thinks things are going really, really well. He’s also been flirting with Leather Jacket Wearing Scruffy Bearded Daddy for a while, and he’s _also_ pretty sure that’s going well. And okay yes, he’s fully aware of their names - he’s a barista after all, he has to call them out everytime he makes their coffee. Peter and Chris are two very, very hot men and he would not mind taking a ride on either of them.

With Peter the flirting is _fun_ . It leaves him laughing and breathless. He doesn’t expect a man as put together as Peter to be as apparently carefree as he is, but it’s refreshing. He is - at times - absolutely crass, though he never hides his attraction, going as far as telling Stiles things like I've _been thinking about your ass since Tuesday’_. He’s charming. His eyes are bright and they all but shine when he laughs, his teeth white framed by his perfectly groomed goatee.

Chis is rather straightforward, gruff in his come ons. But his compliments are genuine and occasionally unsure as though showering barista's with compliments isn’t something he’s used to doing. It’s reassuring, and the fact that he can get a grown man to splutter _just_ by commenting on how big his jeans makes his bulge look is gratifying. But Chris, more than that, is thoughtful. He asks about the textbooks Stiles keeps by his till, lets Stiles drown on about ancient mythology without seeming the least bit bored.

They’re his two favourite customers and everytime he sees them he’s left dealing with an erection that he’s forever thankful his apron covers. And aside from their ridiculous sex appeal, he genuinely likes both of them. He’s been trying for nearly two weeks to work up the courage to either ask for their number or offer his own. Sure it’s like super unprofessional, but he’s a minimum wage employee working when he doesn’t have classes and he honestly doesn’t care.

Plus, hot daddies.

So.

That’s why when they walk in the shop together, holding hands, Peter wearing a fitted v neck instead of a three piece suit and Chris wearing a soft looking sweater instead of leather he almost creams himself. Then he libido slows the hell down and he realizes that they’re actually  _ holding hands  _ and he has to fight back an irrational stinging in his eyes. It had just been so fun - and alright, having two hot men compliment him had been fucking nice. He hadn’t lost his virginity until last year when he was nineteen, and he may still be a little insecure from his awkward high school years. 

He resolutely does not think about any of that as they make their way to the bar and Stiles is internally thankful that the shop is all but empty when Peter asks, “Sweetheart, are you alright?”

And Stiles wants to laugh a little, and cry a whole bunch because _sweetheart_ had always made his heartbeat quicken and now it’s making him want to vomit just a little. He just - he isn’t sure what to _do_ . Should he apologize for flirting back? Hell at one point he’d told Chris that his biceps looked comfy and he’d told Peter that the way he walked made him feel tingly - and jesus okay why did anyone let him flirt in the first place _jesus fuck_.

He’s so horrible at it it’s even more embarrassing than the objects of his flirtations being _together_.

It’s just he had thought he maybe had something going for him there. To find out that none of it _meant_ anything, that Stiles had built it all up in his head is a little too much. Because okay, it wasn’t as though he thought he was going to like, fall in love with either man, it’s just, _well_ Stiles doesn’t know what it is other than he feels like shit. He wants to go home, and force Scott to cuddle him and eat too much takeout.

Eat too much takeout and probably drink a whole bunch too.

Instead of answering he just nods, his smile tight and small as he avoids eye contact. It hurts even more because he can’t seem to look away from where their hands are still joined, fingers interlaced. They look good together, Stiles thinks as he starts making their individual orders. Peter’s is a flat white with a pump of hazelnut and Chris’ is just black coffee but he takes as long as he absolutely can behind the bar. It’s safer there, the machine in front of him a barrier that he can easily hide behind.

He looks back up to find the two men whispering to each other, Chris’ face is tight with worry and Peter looks vaguely angry, and he’s pretty sure they’re talking about _him_ , since they both keep looking over quickly before looking away. He takes a long moment to appreciate the fact that he can read both faces so well. He manages a slightly more genuine looking smile when he walks to the end of the counter, placing both coffee’s next to one another - which woah there’s his heart constricting again, _nice_.

Chris smiles at him softly, and it’s such a pretty sight that Stiles is able to offer up a small smile himself, at least before his mouth drops open in surprise when Chris says, “Sweetheart, my husband and I would like to take you out on a date?”

If Stiles is being honest with himself - which he does try to do - he knows how completely ridiculous he must look. He’s aware that his eyes are wide open, slowly blinking and his mouth must be gaping open. It’s definitely not an attractive look, but there’s _no way_ he’s being asked what he’s pretty sure he’s being asked. It would be _too good_ , and good things didn’t usually happen to Stiles.

Good things haven’t really happened since his mom, and he’s learned to be weary. Most times, if it seems too good to be true that it actually _is_ , though his mindset could be another side affect of being bullied most of his life. Either way he’s going to make sure that what he thinks is happening _is_ what’s happening, because there is no way in hell he can handle this being some sort of joke.

“ _Huh?_ ” He asked, voice higher than it should be. And alright, it wasn’t actually what he wanted to say, but his mind was racing too fast to get out all the words he wanted to.

“We,” Peter said, voice light with humour even as he talked slow and careful, articulating each word. It made Stiles snort and narrow his eyes at the man, “Want to fuck you.”

“Peter!” Chris said, his eyes wide as he turned to stare at the other man. His eyes are wide, his expression obvious disbelief as his forehead creases, his mouth pulling down into a sharp pout. It’s exactly how he’d expect the man to react to something so lewd that Stiles giggles, slapping over a hand over his mouth at the noise.

“There’s our boy,” Peter said softly, his smile small.

“Hi,” Stiles muttered lowering his eyes. He _knows_ his cheeks are blotchy and flushed bright as he fiddles with the pocket of his apron, trying to get his mind away from what Peter just said.

 _‘Our boy’_ , as though he’s already there’s. As though he belongs to them. And it’s not as though the statement is incorrect. He’s already so gone for both men that the idea of being there’s is so appealing he has to bite back a _whine_ , has to take a deep breath before saying something stupid or like, confessing undying love.

“Hello sweetheart,” Peter says, taking a small sip from his coffee with a content hum, “So, as my husband asked, would you like to go out with us, hopefully tonight?”

Stiles eyes widened again, barely able to stutter out, “Like, with _both_ of you?”

“That had been the plan, yes.” Chris answered, his lips pulling up into a rare, small smile.

Stiles for his part just nodded sort of dumbly, staring wide eyed up at the two men in front of him. He wasn’t really sure _what_ to say. In fact he was still waiting for someone to jump out with a video camera and inform him that he was being pranked - no way the two hot _married_ men that he was interested in _both_ wanted him. And wanted him _together_ . But both men look so genuine, Chris’ face soft and open, Peter’s pulling into his trademark smirk. And well, he _wanted_. God, he wanted so bad.

“All right then,” Peter began pulling a card out of his wallet and scribbling something on the back, “Call us and we can schedule a time.”

Stiles takes the card, smiling softly as he looks down at the number written along the back. He smiles still as he watches them leave, smiling even wider as he waits an entire three minutes before pulling out his own phone, biting at his lip as it rings.

Stiles _really_ liked his job.

**Author's Note:**

> and here it is! i am getting this ready to post the day before, since I know i'm going to be hella busy this coming week! I am so so excited that I am forcing my lazy ass to participate in this week! One, I love Stetopher. When I first started writing again this was the main pairing I wrote for, and I have a fair number of stories featuring them posted on here. So I am a fan of these three, that has never been a question for me! I enjoy reading them and writing them and boy do I enjoy picturing them together because jesus dob is the perfect middle to that ridiculously hot daddy sandwich! However, i had a lot of trouble preparing for this week. I couldn't seem to put myself in the proper mindset to write for them, and it was really, really hard work. It bother me a bunch, because I felt so useless. It took me almost a week and a half just to write 1,800 words that is this fic. And yes, in the end I am pretty happy with it, I just wish it hadn't been so hard for me to get going.  
> This prompt was a little hard for me. i generally don't write fic so AU, usually keeping within the universe of what i'm writing for. I like werewolves, and hunters and magic, a lot. So doing something so separate was weird, and i found it really hard to come up with an idea for the three of them to meet without any of their history. And sure, I could've keep within the cannon universe, but I felt like that took away from the prompt. So it took me a long, long time to get this fic out there, but I am happy with how it came out, and now have to rush to finish off the rest of this week, LOL!  
> Luckily, I have nearly everyday at least planned out, and am nearly finished with the second day! it's going to be a longer fic for me, so i'm pretty excited about that! As it is it's incredibly rough, so wish me luck, LOL!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, and comments feed my soul!!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
